What happens in the season for Carter
by HappySunshine
Summary: What will happen next after Dr. Carter is dragged to the drug rehab?...


" A little more to the left… now to the right.. now to the left… " shouted Dr. Weaver

" Gee chief, doesn't have to perfect you know! " sulked Dr. Maloochee

" I know, but I'm just so excited about John coming back and all, I mean, he hasn't seen this place for a year now, I would just like him to see that this place has improved. " explained Dr. Weaver.

They both heard a van parking outside and Dr. Greene saying " Take it easy Carter! " and they heard the familiar happy and playful chuckle saying " this isn't exactly the easiest van to get out of ! "

" here… let me help you with that" said Dr. Greene.

" I can do it myself! " snapped the same old defensive Dr. Carter. 

Then Carter collected himself and said " I'm sorry.. I'm just tired that's all.. come on, take me inside, I can't wait to see this place again! "

" All right people! Everyone hide. Robert, turn off the lights and on the count of three everyone shout welcome home, ok? " said Dr. Weaver excitedly.

They heard something rolling up the ramp and the door swung open, and in rolled Dr. Carter in a wheelchair. "Welcome Home!" they all yelled. Dr. Carter rolled his head back with laughter. " It sure is good to be home! Wow, this place looks great! " chuckled Dr. Carter. Dr. weaver gave Maloochee a big smirk saying " told you so! " 

" Time for presents! " said Dr. Culvach.

" Aw.. you didn't have to! " said Dr. Carter gloating with joy.

But when he opened his presents the smile instantly wiped off his face. " What's this mean?" he whispered. In his hands were nicotine packs and other packs to do with drugs and smoking. 

Carol cleared her throat guilty and said quietly with her head hanging" we thought you might need a little help…"

" I don't need help!!" yelled Dr. Carter, and he wheeled himself away.

The next day while Dr. Carter was enjoying the thrill of treating some of the patients he sensed there was someone spying on him, all week he got that feeling and the next week whenever he handled needles a doctor or nurse would rush to his side and snatch the needle from him and say " Here.. let me!" Finally, Carter couldn't stand it anymore and stalked to Dr. Weaver:

" Can't you just trust me? " he yelled

Dr. Weaver looked up in surprise," With what John?"

Carter exploded, " with the needle and all that crap!"

" We do trust you," said Dr. Weaver ,gentlytouching Carter's arm but he pulled away fast. " It's just that we don't want it to happen again."

" I'll take care of my own problems, okay? Just give me a chance and back off, please? "Aasked Carter

Dr. Weaver sighed, " All right then, just take care okay? We're all worried about you. "

" You don't need to be, okay? Thanks anyway " Dr.Carter called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Over the next few months Dr. Carter became a good doctor and his position was raised. One day however…

" Hey john! " gasped Weaver out of breath

" Yeah? " said Carter not looking up with the chart he was filling in.

" Could you handle a medical student?" inquired Weaver.

Carter's mind seem to slip away from reality as memories of Lucy's death flashed through his mind.

Suddenly a sharp voice shattered his thoughts. " John? John?" said Weaver. " You okay?"

" yeah, yeah… " answered carter trying not to show his pain in his face. _I don't want Dr.Weaver to know that I can't handle this.. _he thought. " Okay.. I'll take him! " he said quickly before he could change his mind.

" Actually it's a she.."said weaver warily and suddenly out of nowhere, Weaver produced a young, smiling face to Carter. " This is Becky, your new medical student, Becky, this is Dr.Carter:"

Carter studied her face, it was round and smiling and shining with enthusiasm and joy. She was just liked Lucy, so eager and fresh and who would know that Lucy would end up, cold and dead now in her grave. Carter shook himself from the horrible thought and collected himself.

"Hi, I'm carter! " he said with a forced smile on his face.

Over the months, Carter grew very close with Becky, One day, he was injecting a needle into a patient when the patient began to struggle. Carter shouted " Get security in here! " 

" Dr. Carter! There's no need! " pleaded Becky.

Carter shouted again and Becky yelled " No! I won't do this! "

" Then tell me when you will! " snapped Dr. carter and stormed out of the room.

Carter bit his lip, tears stung his eyes, _I can't handle it! She reminds me too much of Lucy.. it's too painful!_ He thought and he picked up the pen, sighed and wrote Becky's report.

" Dr. Carter you can't fail me, please! " begged Becky with tears streaming down her face. 

" Get out!" yelled Carter turning away from Becky. His heart ached with guilt about what he had done but he knew he couldn't handle it anymore, it was the only choice he had to fail Becky.

Becky ran out sobbing.

" John.. what the hell were you thinking? To fail a young innocent girl so that it'll take away your pain? That's totally unfair! " scolded Dr. Chen

" I couldn't handle it okay? " defended Dr. Carter.

" Well.. this wasn't the way to do it! " shouted Weaver. " Why did you do it, huh? You tell me! "

Suddenly Carter broke into tear, " Lucy!" he sobbed again and again.

" John, I'm sorry but I have to suspend you." Said weaver regretfully as she left the room.

Dr. Chen sighed and also left leaving Carter sobbing.

When Carter came back, he took Becky as his medical student again and they bonded everyday becoming closer and closer to each other.

_Beep, beep_. Carter groaned and reached for his beeper. BECKY SHOT, COME NOW! Read the message. " What the hell?!?!? " said Carter. 

" What's going on? " asked Carter when he got to the hospital.

" Becky was shot when a lunatic came in and shot her. She's dead Carter, we couldn't save her, I'm so sorry! " said Dr. Chen

Carter runs to Becky's body and tries to revive her but she was dead.He then realises that he loved Becky but never got a chance to say goodbye. 

He sees the gun lying on the floor and wondering how it got there he picks it up, then whispers to Becky about how much he loves her and how sorry he is that he never got to tell her. 

The last scene we see of Carter is of him kissing Becky then he points the gun to his head and shoots himself. 

THE END! 


End file.
